Circuits used in many circuit board-based electronic products include one or more field-programmable gate array (FPGAs) and/or other programmable devices. Programmable devices include programmable logic devices (PLDs) which are electronic components used to build digital circuits that are reprogrammable. A PLD does not have a defined function as manufactured unlike programmable logic arrays, look-up tables and programmable interconnects. Generally, the PLD needs to be programmed before it can be used. There are several different types of active devices apart from a basic PLD further referred to as a FPGA or system-on-a-chip (SoC) on a printed circuit board (PCB) including a complex programmable logic device (CPLD), hardcore processor, microcontroller mixed signal PLD, and some application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs). These devices are intended to properly function at power ON.